Printers are used to process print jobs. A printer may receive a print job request and then process the print job request into a printer document language that can be processed by the printer. For example, a digital front end (DFE) of the printer may perform the conversion of the print job into a printer document language. The print job can be completed by the printer and printed onto a print medium (e.g., paper).
Various options can be provided to a user when the user initiates a print job request. Currently, the options are provided in unintuitive fashion that can make it difficult or complicated for a user to decide which options he or she would like to select. In addition, the options that are provided may not be current with printer capabilities as the design and capability of the printers improve.